ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoo Tycoon 3: Farm Fair
Zoo Tycoon 3: Farm Fair is set to the starting expansion pack for Zoo Tycoon 3. Featuring exclusively tamed animals which your guests can interact with, including a lot of classical amusement rides to improve the entertainment in the park. Constructions Barriers * Petting Zoo Gate * White Fence Walkways *Gravel **Path **Bridge Buildings * Carousel * Corn Dog Stand * Cotton Candy Stand * Funnel Cake Stand * Ferris Wheel * Churros Stand * Market Stall * Paratrooper * Music Express * Falling Star * Crazy Dance * Looping Starship * IMAX Theater * 4D Digital Cinema * Screamin' Swing * Flight Trainer * Freefall * Flying Scooter * Troika * Ice Rink * Brayne Kurve * Drunken Barrels * Rockwall Climbing * Ring Toss * Roast Beef Stand * Shish Kebab Stand * Shooting Gallery * Rock-O-Plane * Tea Cups * Ball Pits * Roll-A-Derby Horse Race * Telecombate * Skeeball * Tagada * Basketball Hoop * Slot Machines * Air Hockey * Billiards * Crane Game * Dunk Tank * Pachinko * Pinballs * Roulette * Baseball Pitch * Kamikaze * Pirate Ship * Water Gun * Apollo 2000 * Kiddie Rides * Redempitons * Whack-a-Mole * Rock Band Concert * Guitar Stand * Lava Lamp Stand * Animal Doll Stand * CDs and DVDs Stands * Farm Animal Balloon Stand * Old Fashioned Fries Stand * Old Fashioned Chicken Nuggets Stand * Autograph Stand * Salad Stand * Smoothie Stand * Old Fashioned Milkshake Stand * Toy Tractor Stand * Newspaper and Magazine Stand * Pineapple Stand * Fun House Scenery * Animal Feed Dispenser * Carnival-Style Construction Parts * Farm-Style Construction Parts * Horse Statue * Windmill Rides * Camel Ride * Gondola Lift ** Station ** Pole ** T-Pole * Bus Links * Horse Ride * Wooden Roller Coaster ** Station ** Track Unlockable *Yellow Brick **Path **Bridge Animals Adoptable # African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) (Desert) # African Wild Ass (Equus africanus) ## Somali Wild Ass (somaliensis) (Desert) # Alpaca (Vicugna pacos) (Alpine) # Bactrian Camel (Camelus bactrianus) (Desert) # Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) (Grassland) # Cattle (Bos taurus) (Grassland) ## Ankole-Watusi ## Beefmaster ## Belted Galloway ## Dexter Cattle ## Guernsey Cattle ## Hereford Cattle ## Highland Cattle ## Holstein Cattle ## Jersey Cattle ## Montbéliarde Cattle ## Red Angus ## Spanish Fighting Bull ## Simmental Cattle ## Texas Longhorn # Chicken (Gallus gallus domesticus) (Grassland/Free-Range) ## American Leghorn ## Blue Hen Chicken ## Brahma Chicken ## Dorking Chicken ## Plymouth Rock ## Marans Chicken ## New Hampshire Chicken ## Rhode Island Red ## Rosecomb Chicken ## Silkie # Domestic Cat (Felis catus) (Grassland/Free-Range) ## Bombay Cat ## Manx Cat ## Persian Cat ## Snowshoe Cat ## Tabby Cat ## Turkish Van # Domestic Dog (Canis lupus familiaris) (Grassland/Free-Range) ## Australian Shepherd ## Border Collie ## English Shepherd ## German Shepherd ## Maremma Sheepdog ## Old English Sheepdog # Domestic Duck (Anas platyrhynchos domesticus) (Wetland/Free-Range) ## American Pekin Duck ## Indian Runner Duck ## Rouen Duck # Domestic Goat (Capra aegagrus hircus) (Grassland) ## Alpine Goat ## American Lamancha Goat ## Anglo-Nubian Goat ## Angora Goat ## Appenzel Goat ## Australian Miniature Goat ## Bagot Goat ## Barbari Goat ## Beetal Goat ## Bilberry Goat ## Black Bengal Goat ## Boer Goat ## Booted Goat ## British Alpine Goat ## Chamois Colored Goat ## Danish Landrace Goat ## Dutch Landrace Goat ## Fainting Goat ## Finnish Landrace Goat ## Golden Guernsey Goat ## Icelandic Goat ## Kinder Goat ## Mini Oberhasli ## Nigerian Dwarf Goat ## Nigora Goat ## Norwegian Goat ## Poitou Goat ## Pygmy Goat ## Saanen Goat ## West African Dwarf Goat # Domestic Goose (Anser anser domesticus) (Wetland/Free-Range) ## Emden Goose ## Pilgrim Goose # Domestic Pig (Sus scrofa domesticus) (Grassland) ## American Yorkshire Pig ## Angeln Saddleback Pig ## Bentheim Black Pied Pig ## Berkshire Pig ## British Lop Pig ## British Saddleback Pig ## Chester White Pig ## Duroc Pig ## Essex Pig ## French Landrace Pig ## Gloucestershire Old Spot Pig ## Guinea Hog ## Hampshire Pig ## Italian Landrace Pig ## Kunekune Pig ## Large Black Pig ## Large White Pig ## Middle White Pig ## Nero Siciliano ## Norwegian Landrace Pig ## Oxford Sandy and Black Pig ## Poland China Hog ## Red Wattle Hog ## Swabian-Hall Pig ## Tamworth Pig ## Vietnamese Pot-Bellied Pig ## Wessex Saddleback # Domestic Pigeon (Columba livia domestica) (Grassland) ## Bluebar Dragoon ## Fantail Pigeon ## Old German Owl Pigeon ## Racing Homer ## White Release Dove # Domestic Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) (Grassland) ## Angora Rabbit ## Checkered Giant ## Chinchilla ## Dutch Rabbit ## English Spot ## Flemish Giant ## Holland Lop ## New Zealand Rabbit ## Rex Rabbit ## Tan Rabbit # Domestic Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo) (Grassland) ## Black Turkey ## Bourbon Red Turkey ## Bronze Turkey ## Midget White Turkey ## Narragansett Turkey ## Royal Palm Turkey # Donkey (Equus africanus asinus) (Grassland) ## Cotentin Donkey ## Poitou Donkey ## Pyrenean Donkey ## Sicilian Dwarf Donkey # Dromedary Camel (Camelus dromedarius) (Desert) # Ferret (Mustela putorius furo) (Grassland) # Four-Toed Hedgehog (Atelerix albiventris) (Shrubland) # Greylag Goose (Anser anser) (Wetland/Free-Range) # Guinea Pig (Cavia porcellus) (Grassland) # Horse (Equus ferus caballus) (Grassland) ## American Paint Horse ## American Quarter Horse ## Andalusian Horse ## Appaloosa ## Arabian Horse ## Camagure Horse ## Clydesdale ## Fjord Horse ## Friesian Horse ## Gypsy Horse ## Haflinger ## Icelandic Horse ## Irish Draught ## Lipizzan ## Miniature Horse ## Mustang ## Shetland Pony ## Shire Horse ## Thoroughbred Horse # Llama (Lama glama) (Alpine) # Muscovy Duck (Cairina moschata) ## Domestic Muscovy Duck (domestica) (Wetland/Free-Range) # Mute Swan (Cygnus olor) (Wetland) # Reindeer (Rangifer tarandus) ## Finnish Reindeer (fennicus) (Taiga) ## Svalbard Reindeer (platyrhynchus) (Tundra) # Sheep (Ovis aries) (Grassland) ## Barbados Blackbelly Sheep ## Black Welsh Mountain Sheep ## Border Leicester Sheep ## Cheviot Sheep ## Dorset Down Sheep ## Jacob Sheep ## Mule Sheep ## Polyplay Sheep ## Suffolk Sheep # Swan Goose (Anser cygnoides) (Wetland/Free-Range) # Water Buffalo (Bubalus bubalis) (Wetland) ## Australian Water Buffalo ## Carabao # Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo) ## Eastern Wild Turkey (silvestris) (Temperate Forest) ## Gould's Wild Turkey (mexicana) (Temperate Forest) ## Merriam's Wild Turkey (merriami) (Temperate Forest) ## Osceola Wild Turkey (osceola) (Wetland) ## Rio Grande Wild Turkey (intermedia) (Shrubland) ## South Mexican Wild Turkey (gallopavo) (Shrubland) # Yak (Bos grunniens) (Alpine) # Zebu (Bos primigenius indicus) (Grassland) Downloadable # Beefalo (Boson bisrus) (Optional Biome) # Cama (Camelus glama) (Optional Biome) # Dzo (Bos grunnirus) (Optional Biome) # Geep (Ovra arcus) (Optional Biome) # Mule (Equus ferus asinus) (Optional Biome) # Wild Bactrian Camel (Camelus ferus) (Desert) # Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee) (Wetland) # Wild Yak (Bos mutus) (Alpine) # Zonkey (Equus africanus grevyi) (Optional Biome) # Zorse (Equus ferus burchellii) (Optional Biome) # Żubroń (Boson tauasus) (Optional Biome) Food *Carrots *Chicken Feed *Corn *Swill Enrichment *Jumping Blocks *Mud Wallow *Toy Bone *Cat Climbing Structure Shelters * Chicken Coop * Pigsty * Stable * Sheep Pen * Doghouse Landscaping Trees # Apple Tree (Malus pumila) (Temperate Forest) # Banana Tree (Musa acuminata) (Tropical Rainforest) # Lemon Tree (Citrus limon) (Temperate Forest) # Orange Tree (Citrus aurantium) (Temperate Forest) # Peach Tree (Prunus persica) (Temperate Forest) Plants # Cabbage Plant (Brassica oleracea) (Grassland) # Carrot Plant (Daucus carota) (Grassland) # Common Sunflower (Helianthus annuus) (Grassland) # Common Wheat (Triticum aestivum) (Grassland) # Corn Plant (Dracaena fragrans) (Grassland) # Grapevine (Vitis rotundifolia) (Grassland) # Pea Plant (Pisum sativum) (Grassland) # Potato Plant (Solanum tuberosum) (Grassland) # Pumpkin (Cucurbita pepo) (Temperate Forest) # Radish Plant (Raphanus raphanistrum) (Grassland) # Sugarcane (Saccharum sinense) (Wetland) # Tomato Plant (Solanum lycopersicum) (Grassland) # Watermelon Plant (Citrullus lanatus) (Grassland) # Winter Squash (Cucurbita pepo) (Grassland) Staff * Farmer * Veterinarian Campaign Mode * Tutorial: Building a Petting Zoo - ??? * Counting Sheep - ??? (Difficulty: Easy) * Animal Prizes - ??? (Difficulty: Medium) * Fall of the Three Ring Circus - Build exhibits for animals from a closed down circus who want a new home. (Dofficulty: Hard) New Features * Tagada, Music Express and another rides are now updated to add custom music. * Prizes for selling animals or plants will increase depending if they have a good welfare. Category:Upcoming Category:Windows Category:Mac Category:Linux Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Farm Animals Category:Zoos Category:Amusement Parks Category:Microsoft Category:Expansion Packs Category:DLC Category:2021 Category:2019